redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lord Rose Thorn/The Badger and the Rose Prologue
PROLOGUE As dawn broke, the sun shined down upon the inhabitants of this peaceful and kind kingdom. The Farmers were already up and tending to their crops. "Morning Haybor." "Morning Tertric." "How's the King and Queen?" "Doing fine I bet, my little brother's been sending me messages and invitations to come and visit. He is a father now and Rosaline is a mother." "That's very nice. That makes you an Uncle now too!" "Aye that it does." "Why don't you accept the invitations?" "Are you kidding me? I can't just go off and leave my crops untended." "Why don't you leave it to me and go see your new little nephew?" "No I'm sorry I just can't bother you with that." "Oh It's no problem at all. I can handle it, I have way too much time on my paws." "Alright, could you tend my crops for the day?" "Sure! I'd be more than happy too!" "Thank you! I'll be going right now." Haybor walked back to his quaint little Farmhouse and changed out of his Farmer's Work Tunic. He grabbed his favorite woven straw hat and was on his way to the castle, his little brother Theralious and his wife Rosaline had been the rulers of the Kingdom of Rosetalia for nine full seasons. Two seasons ago Rosaline had given birth to a bouncing baby boy Badger. They had not named him as they felt it better to have him choose his own name. As Haybor arrived at the castle, the Captain of the Guard stopped him. "HOLD IT! What do you think you are doing?" "I'm here to visit my brother, the King Theralious as well as his wife and son." "Sorry but nobody is allowed to see the King or Queen." "Why is that? I have an invitation from them!" "I'm sorry but you're not allowed!" "What's your name?" "Captain Wrangil! Now I must ask you to leave before I have to make you!" Wrangil places a paw on his Broadsword and draws it halfway out of its sheath slowly. "Fine, I will be one my way." "Where do you think you're going Haybor? You just got here!" "Theralious?! How long have you been standing there?" "Long enough. Captain Wrangil, you are hereby off duty until further notice!" "Yes your majesty." Wrangil walks off towards the barracks. Theralious and Haybor walked inside the castle but as they did Wrangil turned around and sneered at King Theralious. "Your day will come sooner than you think Badger! Once the Fang has arrived with the others, your precious little Prince will be ours and we'll be in control of the world!" "WRANGIL! Shut your muzzle! We don't want them catching onto us! We need to be discrete!" Out strode a figure clad in all violet clothes, Some of it light some if it dark, he was big with coal black fur, he wore a huge Violet cloak and he was as big as a Badger Lord. "Right, sorry about that!" "I am leaving for the shore, once they arrive I will shoot a blazing shaft into the sky, that is your signal to seize the brat!" "Right, we'll be able to raise our very own secret weapon! It's absolutely genius! The Fang is true as her word about how they're able to control the Bloodwrath! That other one, Haybor. He had red in his eyes for a few seconds!" "Whatever! You know what to do so be ready!" The figure turned and left as Wrangil went to the barracks. Inside the castle Haybor has finally got to meet his little nephew. As he held him in his arms the little Badger Babe cooed and squeaked, his green eyes seemed to radiate purity. Haybor smiled as the babe grabbed a finger and squeezed it tightly. "He'll be a strong one when he grows up." "True. Are you sure you don't want to spend the night here with us and tomorrow so you can bond with your nephew?" "Oh, oh alright I'll spend the night. But tomorrow I want to be able to spend the entire day with him if that's alright." "Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" "I don't know, I'm still unsure of what you do with him all day so I just thought I would ask." "It's alright. No need to fret over it." As dusk fell covering the entire Kingdom in darkness, a single fiery light arched through the sky. Wrangil watches it arch through the air and grins wickedly. "Showtime!" Wrangil drew his broadsword and snuck into the castle. As he made his way through the corridors he smiled wickedly. "I'll get the brat and I'll pay his dear ole Uncle a visit too!" Slowly and carefully he entered the Royal Chamber and snuck to the Princes' bed and grabbed him with a single paw. Startled and awakened the Badger babe wailed aloud, waking his mother and father. "WHAT?! WRANGIL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Theralious leaped to his footpaws and ran at Wrangil, as he did Haybor came bounding into the chamber, Wrangil swung his sword and severed the King's head. Haybor tackled Wrangil knocking him down, he grabbed his Nephew and tossed him to Rosaline. "RUN! HIDE! GET AWAY FROM HERE! UNGGHHH!" Wrangil brought the pomel of his sword down on Haybor's skull, knocking him out cold. Rosaline ran out of the chamber into one of the many hallways, she hides in a side chambers and hides her babe under the bed. She hid herself next to the door. She waited silently, listening to the sound of loud banging, clattering and a variety of swear words getting closer and closer. It was loud and very close then it stopped, outside she could hear heavy pawsteps. There was a creak as the door opened. Wrangil stepped slightly and looked around and walked out, the sound of his pawsteps getting lower and lower until they are not heard any longer. Rosaline steps away from her hiding spot and and was about to bend down to get her babe when there was a sudden sickening sound, she gasped as she looked down, the blade of Wrangil was protruding from her middle. "Got ya Queeny, where is the babe?" "You'll never find him! One of my servants has taken him far away by now!" "Darn you! You wench!" Wrangil wrenches the sword out of Rosaline's middle and runs out of the chamber towards the main entrance. The babe comes out of hiding and sees his mother on the floor bleeding, he crawls to her and crawled where she lie bleeding. She sees him and with the last of her strength, she slipped the loose bracelet off of her arm and fastens it tightly to her babes thin arm. "Be strong my little one, for you and your parents, we love you so much......" As her last breath escapes her body the tiny babe cuddles his mother's lifeless body shaking her slightly with tears in his eyes at first mumbling then screaming his first word. "Momma? Momma! MOMMA!" He shakes her body as hard as he can he cuddles next to her and cries himself to sleep. As the sun rises the next day some beast grabs him, he wakes up and sees the fat Rat's face before he is thrust into a burlap sack. "Grumblegutt reporting in from my scouting of the castle! I found the babe and he is on my ship, his Uncle too! I found this bracelet on the babe, be sure The Fang gets it as a conquering gift!" With that the ship leaves the country of Rosetalia and the badger babe and his Uncle Haybor may never see it again! Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction